Ragnarok: Broken Treaties
by guilty-joker
Summary: Follow Ashura, as his ventures lead him to become Rune-Midgard's only hope for peace.


I've recently scrapped my old RO story (this is the third time I've done so) and decide to rewrite it. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: A rogue's new beginnings!  
  
In the world of Rune-Midgard, there was a prophecy speaking of unimaginable disaster. It also spoke of a band of heroes who could save the land of Rune-Midgard. The world had six major cities: Prontera, the bustling city located in the heart of Rune-Midgard. Payon, the archer town. Morroc, the desert city and home to many thieves. Izlude, the town of knights and swordsman. Geffen, the town of magic. In the desert town of Morroc housed an infamous rogue, that went by the name Ashura. This is where it begins, this is the story of Guilty Joker Ashura.  
  
* * * *  
  
Nighttime in Morroc brought out many thieves and revealed thief hideouts. In one of the many hideouts housed the rogue, Ashura. He had long shoulder-length red hair, and long bangs that hid his left eye. He wore a black bandana, with a triangular piece that stood upright. On the bandana, there printed in white, a shape of a human skull, with two bones, crossed, underneath it: the symbol for pirates. The bottom half of his face was concealed by a white flu mask. His outfit consisted of a red chestplate armor with matching shoulder pads, a belt with a skull emblem on it, and black pants with a light yellow coloured fur located on the end of his pants. In the dead of night, he snuck into one of the many households in the desert city of Morroc. It was a rather large house, and it was rumored the house owner was rich. Many thieves were after his treasure, and all who attempted had failed, and was put into prison. Ashura was determined to get the treasure. He thought that he was sneaky and crafty enough to loot the house undetected. When he had arrived at the house, he grinned, though you couldn't tell under his mask.  
  
"Heh... Easy pickings," he thought to himself as he picked the door lock. When he heard a small click, he twisted the door knob, and eased it open. When he was within the household, he silently and carefully shut the door. He knew, this would be tricky. Among the rumors of the treasure was that it was guarded by vicious Matyrs. He had to be careful not to wake them. The lobby of the house was fairly big, with a fair bit of space to walk in. There was a spiralling staircase in the center of the room that led up to the second floor, where the bedrooms were located. Behind the staircase was an opening, leading down to the basement. "I suppose the old man stashed his loot into the basement, and guarded it with Matyrs," he thought to himself. He carefully made his way down the stairs, and kept his eyes on the the Matyrs. He looked around the room carefully and thought where the treasure could be. He suddenly noticed a glint to the corner of his eye. He turned to his right and noticed some gold bars in a box. With a smirk pasted on his face, he slowly made his way to the box, and put the gold into a bag with a big large Z on it. The Z stands for Zeny, the currency of Rune-Midgard. He carefully made his way out, without detection. That night he made a large profit.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning had arrived, and no sooner had Ashura got up and cashed in on his loot. He had made about 700,000z that day. On his way out of the shop, a merchant was offering a rare dagger, called the Fortune Sword, for 670,000z. Ashura knew it would cost him most of his loot, but he decided it was well worth it.  
  
"You, merchant," Ashura said rudely to the merchant.  
  
"Hello there, are you here to purchase this lovely dagger?"  
  
"Yup, here's the 670,000z, now gimmie my dagger."  
  
"Settle down, lemme count it," the merchant spoke in a mild manner, not seeming to care about his customer's rude behavior. He took awhile to count the zeny, but he had just become 670,000z richer.  
  
"Alright, it's all here. Here's your dagger, good sir."  
  
"About damn time," Ashura spat. He sold his old stiletto for some extra zeny. He retreated to his hideout, which was an underground house, with a trapdoor as the only entrance. It was quite well hidden, and it was in a scarcely explored section of the city. He jumped onto his bed. "What to do now...?"  
  
* * * *  
  
In a great dimly lit hall, lined with large marble statues of fiendish monsters, a meeting of the major evils was taking place. Armies of various monsters from Porings to Tirfings, were lined in orderly fashion. And there sat on the throne, where the attention of the army was focused on, a shadowy figure. The shape was that of a human, yet, it was not.  
  
"Today is the dawn of a new era," the figure cried. It's voice was loud, clear and somewhat monstrous, "we will bring forth the Ragnarok to this wretched world, and start anew, where we monsters shall reign supreme!" The figure's speech had brought a loud roar from the army.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ashura was feeling a bit stiff, so he decided to go take a walk outside. It was late out, so he would have to watch out for other thieves who would try to mug him. Although, almost as soon as he walked out of his hideout did a female rogue run into him. Now Ashura was not stupid, he was familiar with the trade of theft.  
  
"Sorry," the female rogue said. She was dressed in a red coat, and black shorts. She wore stockings as well, as dressed rather extravagantly. She was clearly hiding something behind her back and looked somewhat suspicious and guilty.  
  
"Now what might be a beautiful lady like you be wandering around such a dangerous town so late at night, hmm?" Ashura asked mockingly.  
  
"Well, um... I was hungry so..." her words were cut short when Ashura grabbed her wrist and pinned her arms against her back. He took back his satchel of zeny, and began to walk away.  
  
"Lesson one, don't try to steal from a rogue," he said as he walked away. Ashura returned to his hideaway and began to think about what he should do. "Ahh damn this boring town," he thought to himself, while relaxing on his bed, "I should probably start travelling." He got off his simple white feather matress and decided. "That settles it, I'm going to journey towards Prontera...!" 


End file.
